Deep Water
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: Alex and Annie, along with Ray and Hunter are in Florida for a trip of a lifetime.  But when an old enemy returns, Alex must use her powers to protect more than just her safety.  R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TSWOAM. They belong to Nickelodeon and Ken Lipman. Anyone you don't' recognize, I own.

God loves you 

"Deep Water"

Chapter 1

Seventeen-year-old Alex Mack sat on the boat that was taking her, her older sister, Annie and best friend, Raymond Alvarado, out to sea for a few weeks. They were going dolphin watching, courtesy of Ray's father's friend, Dennis.

Hunter Reeves, Alex's boyfriend, was also coming along with them.

"Isn't this great!" Alex exclaimed as she took in a big gulp of sea air. "There's nothing like it!"

"That's for sure." Dennis agreed as he stood at the helm. "You'll learn a lot more out here than anywhere. That's what my grandfather, Simon used to say.

Hunter smiled as he draped an arm around Alex. He was glad the Mack's, his own mother and Ray's father had agreed to let him come.

They knew the two teenagers were responsible and Annie would be there to watch them.

"So when do you think we'll spot any dolphins?" Ray asked from behind Alex.

"The question you should be asking yourself is when will they spot us?"

Alex giggled.

"Maybe I can morph and attract one." She suggested just low enough for Hunter and Ray to hear her. Unfortunately, someone else did.

"Alexandra Louise Mack, don't you dare…" Annie Warned.

"Annie, relax." Alex assured her. "I'm not going to do that, even if I can. I want them to come to us on their own. Besides, if McKiah's out here, she'll find me no matter what."

Ray gave Alex a thumbs up while Hunter nodded.

"Alex's right. The last time we were out here, McKiah found us pretty fast. And she only had eyes for Alex."

Annie frowned in confusion.

"Who's McKiah?"

"A friend of mine." Alex replied. "A really sweet and playful one. You'll see."

As though just realizing something, Ray spoke up.

"Did you bring your whistle, Al?"

Alex nodded.

"Yup."

"Why don't you play it?" Hunter suggested.

Annie scoffed, but Alex could tell she was teasing.

"Oh yeah. Play the whistle and the dolphins will come."

"It worked before." Alex said defensively.

"I gotta see this." Annie said. "Go on."

Alex glared at her older sister, but her look quickly turned to determination as she pulled the instrument her father had given her three years ago out of her knapsack.

Putting the whistle to her lips, she played a piece she knew McKiah liked from before. It was a simple melody with a lot of little harmonies woven into it.

After a few minutes of playing, Annie was about to say something when they heard a tail slapping the side of the boat.

"Uncle Dennis, do you think it's her?" Alex asked eagerly.

Dennis had allowed the kids to call him that since they were little. And since Alex's family was practically a part of Ray's family, he didn't' mind at all.

"Could be." He answered.

"Keep playing, keep playing!" Ray insisted. He sounded like a kid about to get an early surprise for Christmas.

Alex giggled at Ray's enthusiasm and continued to play.

She had barely reached the middle of the song when a familiar tail could be seen in the water.

Playing the whistle one handed, Alex used her other hand to make a signal and lowered it over the side of the boat.

Annie was about to caution her to be careful, when Dennis stopped her.

"Alex knows what' she's doing, Annie." He assured her. "She'll be fine."

Annie nodded, but she still looked nervous.

"Come on, girl, come and see me." Alex coaxed. She played the last notes of the song and waited in anticipation.

Sure enough, a grey head popped out of the water seconds later.

Alex grinned from ear to ear when she saw the familiar moon shape underneath the dolphin's right eye.

She giggled as McKiah splashed her happily.

"Hi girl! Hi! You heard me calling, didn't you?"

McKiah's reply was a series of squeaks and excited clicks.

Annie watched in amazement as McKiah jumped out of the water, allowing Alex to stroke her beak and the side of her face.

"Hey Dennis, can we stop so I can get in with her?" Alex asked. She was careful not to make the sign for play, just in case they weren't able to stop.

Dennis thought about it before nodding towards Alex.

"We can stop for a little bit. I'm hungry for lunch anyway."

"You said it!" Ray shouted, making Alex laugh and Annie roll her eyes.

"Thanks!" Alex said. She went to change into her bathing suit.

She was back in minutes. She was wearing a bright purple bathing suit with blue dolphins splashed across it.

"Nice choice, Al." Annie commented with a rye smile.

"Thanks. " Alex replied. She knew Annie was only teasing.

"Now remember to stay close to the boat. " Dennis instructed. "Also, when I give the signal to come back, you need to listen."

"Aye, Aye, Captain. " Alex saluted.

This got a chuckle out of Ray.

Alex turned to Hunter.

"Wanna come in with me?"

"I think I'm going to eat first. " Hunter told her. "I didn't have breakfast."

Alex nodded. She and Annie had been able to eat one of their Mom's famous breakfasts before leaving that morning as did Ray.

But Ray was always eating.

"How about you, sis?" Alex asked, turning to Annie.

"No thanks. " Annie said. "Be careful." She added, pulling her little sister in for a small hug.

Alex hugged back before pulling away.

"I will." She replied. With that, she ran for the side of the boat.

Before jumping off, she played a few more notes to make sure McKiah was still around.

As though McKiah was waiting for the call, she jumped out of the water. She was squeaking the whole time as though asking Alex to come play with her and what took her so long.

Alex giggled.

"Hi McKiah! Wanna play tag?" McKiah squeaked again before jumping again as though bating Alex to come in with her.

Annie came up from behind her to get a closer look while still giving her enough space to jump.

"Annie, I would stand back if I were you." Alex cautioned.

"You have enough room to jump, don't you?" Annie asked.

"Yeah."

"Then what's the big deal? I want to take a few pictures of this."

"Okay." Alex said. "But don't say I didn't warn you." With that, she got McKiah's attention and asked her a question she knew the answer to.

"Do you want to play?" She asked.

McKiah responded by jumping out of the water and splashing back down again.

As she hit the water, she managed to drench both Alex and Annie from head to toe.

Alex was giggling so hard, she couldn't see straight for a second while Annie glared at her.

"Alex!"

"I tried to warn you!" Her little sister reminded her.

"Why you little… " Annie said warningly. "You're gonna pay for this. Just you wait."

"You gotta catch me first!" Alex taunted. With that, she ran for the side of the boat.

Giving herself a telekinetic push, Alex landed in the water below.

Coming up for air, she giggled as McKiah circled her before darting away.

"I'm gonna get you, girl! I'm gonna get ya!" She taunted playfully. With that, she swam after her.

She caught up in no time and tagged McKiah on the dorsal fin all in fun.

Alex swam away a minute later and McKiah swam after her.

After a few minutes of playing tag, Alex swam around in circles for a little while.

"Annie!" She called up to her sister. She could see her leaning over the side of the boat, watching her like a hawk. "Come on! It's awesome!"

"Maybe later." Her sister called back.

"Come on!" Alex coaxed. "You'll be fine."

Alex was so engrossed in getting Annie in the water, she didn't' notice McKiah underneath of her.

Before she knew it, she was on her back.

"Alex!" Annie shouted warningly.

"I'm fine!" Alex called back as she put her knees on either side of McKiah and let her friend guide her through the water.

Annie looked uncertain, but Dennis gave her a reassuring look.

"Your sister's as safe as she can be. McKiah won't let anything happen to her."

"How long has she known McKiah?" Annie asked.

"A year or so." Dennis replied. "They're really close."

"I can see that." Annie said with an amazing smile.

Sighing in resignation, Annie left the deck long enough to put her bathing suit on.

Alex grinned when she saw her sister had changed her clothes.

"Are you coming in?" She asked. "Dennis just told me we'll have to come back soon."

"I guess." Annie said. With that, she jumped over the side of the boat and landed in the water next to Alex.

"Hey!" Alex said with a giggle. "You splashed me!"

Annie laughed.

"That was for letting your friend give us both a bath." She said.

Alex grinned.

"I tried to warn you." Alex said.

Getting a curious look on her face, Annie gazed at the bottlenose dolphin in front of her.

"Do you think she'd let me touch her?" Annie asked.

"I'm not sure. " Alex replied. "We can try it." With that, she gave McKiah a signal and she took her over to a jetty where the girls could sit down.

Dennis saw where they were going and followed them.

Once on the jetty, Alex took something out of a small pack at her waist.

Handing Annie a piece of fish, she showed her how to feed McKiah.

"Watch me first." She instructed her sister.

Annie nodded. She couldn't believe she was taking instructions from her little sister, but there was a first time for everything.

"Do you want a snack?" Alex asked. "Come on, girl. Come and get the snack. I have something for you."

McKiah swam over to Alex. She stopped in front of her, but her gaze was fixed on Annie.

"Al, she's looking at me. Why is she staring at me like that?" Annie asked.

Alex giggled softly.

"You have something she wants. And you're new." Alex explained. Then to McKiah she added, "Hey, hey, look what I have."

McKiah's gaze focused back on Alex and took the fish from her rather gently.

"Good girl." Alex said with a smile. "That's my girl. All right. Are you ready to make friends with Annie?"

McKiah squeaked happily before swimming back over to Annie.

"Okay. You need to hold the fish out so she can see it."

"Okay." Annie said. She did as she saw Alex do and McKiah swam closer to her.

"Gently, gently, McKiah." She instructed. "Show Annie what a sweet girl you are."

McKiah took the fish from Annie's hand with care and then gazed at Alex as though to ask if she had done well.

"Good girl!" Alex praised her. "Good girl, McKiah!"

McKiah squeaked happily before going over to Alex and lying on her back.

Alex giggled.

"I know what you want." She said with a grin. She reached her hand out and started rubbing McKiah's belly.

Annie watched in fascination and a little jealousy as McKiah allowed Alex to rub her down.

McKiah righted herself and Alex leaned over and whispered something to her.

McKiah squeaked before going over to Annie and raising her dorsal fin.

"What does that mean?" Annie asked her sister.

Alex grinned.

"That means she likes you." She explained.

Annie smiled from ear to ear.

"I think she's pretty awesome too." She commented.

McKiah swam closer and touched Annie's right hand with her beak.

Annie looked to Alex for how to react.

"Touch her." Alex said as though it were obvious. "Go nice and slow, but she's allowing you to touch her."

McKiah affirmed it by nudging Annie's right hand, wanting attention.

"Okay." She said cautiously. She allowed her hand to touch McKiah's nose and side of her face.

McKiah seemed to enjoy the attention.. She let out a series of clicks that reminded Annie of purring.

Pulling her hand back, Annie let it rest on her knees.

McKiah didn't like this turn of events and nudged her again.

"What does she want now?" Annie asked.

"What else?" Alex said with a giggle. "More attention."

Annie smiled.

Just then, McKiah swam a circle around the rock the girls were sitting on and came back to Annie.

The only difference was, she was facing backwards. This meant her fin was facing the young adult.

"Al…?" She asked.

Alex couldn't believe it.

"She wants to take you for a ride." She said in disbelief and amazement. "She's never done this with anyone else but me before. It took me a week before she let me ride her."

"Is it safe?" Annie asked.

"Very." Alex assured her. "Go on. She'll be gentle with you." She said. She was partially assuring Annie while partially cautioning McKiah to do so.

Annie grabbed onto McKiah's dorsal fin and felt a rush of excitement and apprehension as she felt herself leaving the rock.

Once in the water, she felt a gentle pulling motion as McKiah took her for a ride.

"Go McKiah!" Alex shouted with a grin. "Show Annie how much fun we have!"

McKiah squeaked in Alex's direction before bringing Annie back to her.

"What did you think?" Alex asked as she helped her sister off the magnificent creature of God.

"It was amazing!" Annie exclaimed. "Incredible!"

Alex grinned.

"I told you so." She said. She was about to say something else when she heard Dennis calling them back.

"We better get back." Annie said. "Wanna race back to the boat?"

"No thanks." She said. She whistled a special signal and McKiah came right over to her. "Can I have a ride, girl?" She asked.

McKiah obliged happily.

Alex found herself on McKiah's back again and she automatically put both knees on either side of her friend.

Annie swam next to them as they made their way through the water towards the boat.

Once there, Annie went up first, so Alex could have some time with McKiah.

"Thanks, McKiah." She said. "Thanks for trusting Annie. She's a good person. She's the best sister I could have asked for. Thanks for the good time too. I'll see you later." With that ,she loosened her grip and McKiah slid out from under her. She stayed nearby to make sure Alex got on the boat safely.

Once the seventeen-year-old was aboard, McKiah squeaked a final "I love you" before swimming back to find her pod.

"I love you too!" Alex called as Annie wrapped a warm towel around her and guided her to a chair.

"You two looked awesome out there." Dennis commented as he handed Alex a drink of iced tea.

"Thanks." Alex replied. "It was fun. Huh, Annie?"

"Definitely." Annie agreed. She lovingly brushed a few strands of Alex's hair out of her face.

"Can I go in with you next time, Al?" Ray asked. He appeared with two sandwiches in his hand.

"Sure!" Alex said. She giggled when she saw the food in her best friend's hand.

"Something tells me McKiah's gonna be following our boat for a while." Dennis informed the kids. "And since we're not docking to far away from here, she'll stay close by."

Alex smiled. She liked the sound of that.

"At least we don't have to worry about anyone following us out here." She whispered to her sister.

"Watch what you say." Annie cautioned. "Just because Lars and Danielle got arrested doesn't mean there aren't' other people out there who are still looking for you. Like Vince for one."

"He was fired." Alex countered as a shiver went up her spine.

"It doesn't matter." Annie said wisely.

Alex frowned as she thought of the possibility.

Seeing she might have scared her sister, Annie put an arm around her comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Al. I didn't mean to freak you out. We probably don't have anything to worry about. Vince never struck me as the fishing type."

"You're probably right." Alex said, trying to convince herself they were safe. She let a nervous giggle escape her lips as her skin started to glow slightly.

"You need to eat something." Annie said in her no nonsense tone. "You haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"Okay." Alex replied. She took the sandwich Hunter offered her and bit into it hungrily.

She must have been more hungry than she thought.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, a black and grey boat skimmed through the water, leaving waves in its wake.

Captain Nathan Blackstone stood at the helm, gazing out at the open sea before him.

He gazed back at the man sitting a few feet away, drinking some whine. He was a retired Navel officer. Nathan had called upon him to help him out with a special mission.

The man, Vince Carter had agreed to help him on one condition. He had taken some time off from tracking the GC-161 kid, but now he was back on the trail. He wanted to find him or her and nothing was going to stop him this time. He wasn't looking for his old job back, since he knew Danielle was behind bars.

He had heard bits and pieces of what had happened when he had returned from his vacation to the Florida Keys, but he didn't listen to most of it.

He had come back to Florida to get some more R&R time. It was only when he got wind that a couple of teenagers were going dolphin watching did he get his brilliant plan. He knew Nathan loved trapping dolphins for research and he knew there were a lot of them out here.

He was also hoping to catch sight of the teenagers who were out here. Maybe just maybe, one of them would be the kid he had been looking for for the last five years.

"Anything yet?" Vince asked, trying to sound more interested than he really was.

"Not yet." Nathan replied. "We'll find some dolphins soon. I'm sure of it. They don't stay away for long."

As they sailed on, they soon heard music off in the distance. It sounded like a flute or whistle of some kind.

Gazing down into the water, Nathan saw a few fins emerge. He sped up, trying to follow them. He kept enough distance away so he wouldn't hurt them, but he wanted to see where they were going.

"What are they doing?" Vince asked.

"I'm not sure." Nathan replied. "But I'm gonna find out."

As he spoke, he saw one dolphin in particular leave the pod and head in the direction of the music.

The Silver Moon followed it, not wanting to lose it for a second.


	2. Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TSWOAM. They belong to Nickelodeon and Ken Lipman. Anyone you don't' recognize, I own.

God loves you 

"Deep Water"

Chapter 2

Back on the Midnight Star, Alex was sitting on the deck, playing her whistle. She was just relaxing and seeing what other songs she could play.

Without meaning to, she started playing the song McKiah liked best.

As she reached the end of the song, she heard a familiar squeaking sound.

"Hey McKiah!" She greeted. "What's up, huh?"

McKiah leapt out of the water and Alex reached out and touched her side before she splashed back down.

"Where are your sisters, huh?" She asked in reference to McKiah's little sisters, Dakota and Naia.

McKiah squeaked as though to say she didn't know.

"Well she'll probably be along soon. Maybe we can introduce her to Annie."

"Introduce me to who?" Annie asked, coming up from behind Alex. "Hey, McKiah." She added, waving her hand in a greeting motion.

McKiah squeaked at Annie before gazing at her hand and letting out a hopeful squeak.

Alex giggled.

"I think she's asking for a treat."

Annie laughed despite herself.

"I don't have one now, cutie." She told her. "But maybe later."

"What's that?" Alex asked suddenly.

"What's what?" Her sister asked. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she gazed into the distance.

"It looks like another boat." Alex explained. "And it looks like it's coming toward us."

"Are you sure?" Annie asked her sister.

Alex nodded. She noticed McKiah had become alert. She was circling around the Midnight Star in tight circles as though guarding it from danger.

"Has she done that before?" Annie asked in reference to McKiah's behavior.

"Yeah." Alex replied. "The last time I was in danger."

Annie frowned.

"McKiah, what is it?" She asked. She was trying to remain calm, but it was hard.

McKiah let out a shrill squeak before continuing her guarding motion of the boat.

"What's going on?" Dennis asked as he came up behind Annie.

"I'm not sure." Alex answered. "I saw another boat ahead and McKiah started acting strange. She's guarding the Midnight Star, but I'm not sure why. She seems nervous."

Dennis put his finger on his chin in thought.

"All I can say is she's trying to protect you two."

"Both of us?" Annie asked. "She barely knows me."

"It doesn't matter." Alex said. "Once she warms up to you, you're a part of her family."

Annie nodded in understanding.

"The question is what is she trying to protect us from?" Alex asked.

As Dennis saw the boat in the distance, he frowned in concern.

"I didn't think he'd come out here."

"Who?" Annie asked while Alex tried to calm McKiah.

"Someone I really don't get along with." Dennis replied. "His name is Nathan Blackstone. He owns a ship called the Silver Moon. But he doesn't just fish."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked uncertainly. She was stroking McKiah's side comfortingly as she spoke.

"Let's just say he's liked dolphins for the wrong reasons." He said.

"Ya-you don't mean he would hurt them, do you?" Alex asked.

"Not on purpose." Dennis assured her. "But he does like researching them in captivity."

Alex gasped as she continued stroking McKiah's side.

"You don't think he's after McKiah and her pod, do you?" Annie asked.

"He might be." Dennis affirmed. "But we'll do everything we can to make sure they don't get hurt."

Alex nodded in agreement. She had a determined look on her face. It was one Annie knew only too well. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt McKiah or her pod-no matter what it took.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked as he and Ray came up from playing a game of checkers in the lower deck.

Dennis filled the min while Alex spoke to McKiah assuringly and Annie tried to reassure them both.

"You don't think they followed my whistle, do you?" Alex asked.

"Maybe." Annie said as she reached out and patted McKiah's nose.

Just then, another dolphin popped its head out of the water.

Alex smiled despite herself.

"Whose this?" Annie asked as the other dolphin nudged her left hand.

"That's McKiah's little sister, Dakota. She's a sweetheart and too curious for her own good."

"Like someone else I know." Annie winked at her playfully.

Alex gave her an innocent look just as a third dolphin joined them. This one came right up to Annie or as close as she could get and clicked at her.

"Hey Naia!" Alex greeted. "You wanna make friends with Annie, huh?"

"Is Naia McKIah's older sister?" Annie asked.

"Nope. She's the baby." Alex explained. "McKiah's the eldest."

Annie nodded.

"So where's their mother?" She ventured.

Alex frowned as she stared out at the ocean before them. She didn't' speak for a few minutes, which made Annie frown in concern.

"Al?" She asked tentatively.

"She's dead." Alex replied while trying to fight back tears. "She was killed the first time I was out here."

"I'm sorry." Annie said.

"It's okay. McKiah takes good care of Naia and Dakota."

"I'm sure she does." Annie said softly as she patted Dakota's nose just as Naia came up and bumped her sister out of the way.

"Hey now, you'll get your turn." Annie chided her.

Alex laughed.

"Naia's the baby so she has to assert herself sometimes."

Annie nodded as she patted Dakota before she dove under the water.

Naia seized her chance for Annie's attention. She swam right up to the side of the boat and nudged Annie's hand.

Annie laughed as she patted Naia's nose. She continued to do this when Naia lay on her back much like Mckiah had done for Alex earlier that day.

Taking the plunge, Annie rubbed the sleek belly and was rewarded by a series of purring clicks.

"I guess she likes it." Annie guessed with a grin.

"She loves any attention." Alex explained. "She's a sweet girl."

"Can I feed her?" Annie asked, surprising Alex.

"Sure." With that, Alex pulled a fish out of the cooler and held it out to Annie.

As Annie positioned her hand the same way she did when she had fed McKiah, her little sister shook her head.

"That's not how Naia likes to be fed." She told her.

"It's not?"

"Nope." She giggled as she continued to explain. "Naia likes to play with her food."

"Play with her food?" Annie asked.

"Yup. Watch!" With that, she took the fish from Annie's hand and gave her another one.

Getting Naia's attention, Alex let her see the fish before she threw it like a baseball.

Naia jumped up and caught it in her mouth much to Annie's amazement.

"Did you teach her that?" She asked.

Alex shook her head.

"No." Alex replied.

Annie was about to say something when she felt a slight pressure on her right hand.

Looking down, she frowned when she noticed the fish was gone.

"Hey!" She shouted in surprise. She gazed down at the water in time to see Dakota-at least she thought it was Dakota, happily munching on the fish. Glaring at her, Annie admonished, "Didn't anyone ever tell you stealing is wrong?"

Alex was too busy giggling to respond.

When she finally regained her breath, she answered.

"Ra-Ray taught her that! You need to watch Miss Dakota. She'll steal your lunch if you're not looking."

Annie nodded. She found herself laughing despite herself.

Ray joined them a few minutes later.

"Did Dakota show you her favorite trick?" He asked.

Annie nodded.

"I've taught her well." He said with a laugh.

Hunter rolled his eyes even though he too was laughing at Ray's antics.

"It looks like that boat left." He observed.

"Good." Alex commented. "But something tells me we haven't seen the last of the Silver Moon."

She gazed down worriedly at McKiah and her sisters as she said this.

Later that night, Hunter found Alex sitting on deck. She was staring at the moon and drawing lazy circles in the water with her fingers.

At first, Hunter didn't see McKiah.

Getting closer, he heard a soft squeaking sound.

"It's okay, girl." Alex assured her. Her voice was soft and Hunter could tell she had been crying. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Neither will Annie or Ray or Hunter or Uncle Dennis."

"That's right." Hunter agreed. He came up behind Alex and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Without warning, Alex turned around and buried her face in her boyfriend's shoulder, letting the tears fall.

Hunter just tried to calm her. He knew she had been holding this in ever since they had first seen the Silver Moon earlier that day.

"You know what you told McKiah is true." He said. "We'll do everything' we can to help her and her sisters."

"I know." Alex said, wiping her tears away. "But will it be enough?"

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"I might have to use my powers." Alex confided in him.

"I was waiting for you to say that." A familiar female voice said as someone else emerged from low deck.

Annie stood there in front of her sister.

Alex glanced up and made eye contact with her. Her look was pleading and Annie couldn't' ignore the tear tracks on her face.

Sighing, Annie put her two cents in. She closed the distance between them and pulled her into her arms.

Alex allowed Annie to hug her as she tried not to start crying again.

"Alex, I understand you want to do everything in your power to save McKiah and her pod." Annie told her. "That's why I'm giving you permission to use your powers if you have to."

"You are?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Uh-huh." Annie replied. "Just be careful."

Hearing her sister say her signature warning made Alex crack her teeth.

"I will." She assured her.

"Maybe Alex could scare Nathan off." Hunter suggested. "She told me about the time she scared off Vince and Dave when they were dumping illegal chemicals into an Indian reservation's lake."

Annie nodded.

"If we have to go that far, we're prepared." She assured him. "But hopefully, we won't have to do that. Besides, they're not dumping anything into the ocean. They just want to do research in the wrong way. But we'll definitely keep an eye on them."

Hunter nodded.

As Alex gave McKiah one more pat for the night, she let out a yawn.

"I think it's time for bed." Annie suggested. "You'll see McKiah tomorrow, Al."

"Ya…you're probably right." Alex said, fighting back another yawn.

She let Annie guide her back to their room down below while Hunter went back to the room he shared with Ray.

Before they separated, Hunter gave Alex a kiss and promised her they would work on a plan tomorrow.

Once in the room, Alex allowed Annie to tuck her in and even stroke her hair for a few minutes.

Before Alex knew it, she fell asleep to the soft sounds of the waves and the slow rocking of the midnight star.


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TSWOAM. They belong to Nickelodeon and Ken Lipman. Anyone you don't' recognize, I own.

God loves you 

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! The next chapter will be coming a little sooner than this one.

"Deep Water"

Chapter 3

The morning brought sun and hot weather to the Midnight Star and the crew on it.

Alex awoke before Annie, which was rare in itself.

After getting dressed, she went up on deck to find Dennis drinking some coffee and looking at a map.

Grabbing a corn muffin and some apple juice, Alex joined him.

"Morning, Uncle Dennis." She greeted as she took a seat across from him.

"Hey Alex." Dennis replied. He glanced up and smiled at her warmly.

As though reading her thoughts, he winked and added, "I haven't seen McKiah yet today. But it's only eight in the morning. Give her some time."

Alex nodded. She bit into her muffin and sipped at her juice while gazing out at the ocean before them.

Annie and the boys joined them forty-five minutes later.

"So are you kids ready to scuba dive?" Dennis asked as he put the map aside.

"Are you serious?" Ray asked eagerly. "Sure we are!"

Dennis chuckled good naturedly at his nephew.

"I thought you might say that. Alex, Annie, Hunter? You guys ready to take the plunge?"

"Are you kidding?" Alex asked, a smile spreading across her face. "I'm more than ready. Scuba diving with McKiah will be so cool!"

As though hearing her name, McKiah popped out of the water and squeaked happily.

"Morning, girl! Are you ready to dive with me?" Alex asked. She ran to the side of the boat and reached down to pat her beak.

McKiah welcomed the attention before squeaking and clicking at Alex.

Alex giggled.

Annie came up next to her and waited her turn. She was slowly growing fond of McKiah.

"Hey McKIah." Annie greeted.

"You remember Annie, don't you?" Alex cooed. "The person who gave you those treats?"

McKiah responded by coming closer and nudging Annie's arm.

"I think it's safe to say she does remember me." Annie said with a laugh. She reached down and patted McKiah's beak.

They were soon joined by Naia, who swam straight for Annie. She nudged her hand before swimming circles around the boat.

When she came back, she was facing backward, her fin extended to the older girl.

"Care to go for another ride?" Alex asked.

Annie surprised herself by nodding.

"Let me change into my suit." She said. "Do you think she'll wait?"

"I think she will." Alex replied.

Annie ran to change and was back in minutes.

When she got back, she found Naia in the same spot she had been in before.

"How about it, McKiah?" Alex asked. "Wanna go for a ride?"

McKiah squeaked happily before swimming in a circle. When she returned to Alex, her position mirrored her sister's.

"Let's go!" Alex said with a grin. With that, she jumped off the boat before taking McKiah's fin in her hands and letting her friend taxi her around the boat.

It wasn't long before Alex was atop McKiah, enjoying a leisurely ride a little ways from the boat. She didn't' go too far, but she wanted to relax a little.

Annie was close by, not wanting to leave Alex's side. This was still new to her and she felt better if Alex was around. At least until she got used to things.

"So how does it feel?" Alex asked.

"Great!" Annie exclaimed. "I can't believe I rode a dolphin, twice now!"

"You're not the only one." Alex said with a playful glare. "I can't wait to see Mom and Dad's face when you tell them what you did."

Annie grinned.

"Do you wanna try riding her like I'm riding McKiah?" Alex asked.

Annie looked a little uncertain.

"I don't know…" She said with a frown.

"Let go of her fin and see what she does." Alex instructed. "It's okay. You can swim if you have to. This water's pretty calm."

Annie nodded. She took a deep breath before obeying her sister's instructions.

Naia stopped swimming for a second and glanced back at Annie reproachfully. It was as though she was asking, "What's wrong? Why did you stop? I thought we were having fun."

Annie smiled at her before looking to Alex for any further instructions.

Alex shook her head.

"It's up to Naia." She explained. "I can't give her a signal to let you ride her. In fact, there is no signal. I have one for McKiah, but I rarely use it. It has to be their choice. They're wild dolphins no matter how strong McKiah and my connection is."

Annie nodded in understanding.

She was about to say something when she felt a pressure underneath of her.

"Alex….?" She asked uncertainly.

Alex glanced down and grinned.

"Oh my gosh! Annie, you're sitting on Naia's back!"

"I am?" Annie asked in astonishment.

Alex nodded.

"What do I do now?" She asked. "I don't' wanna hurt her, but I don't wanna fall off either."

"Put your knees on either side of her. Don't touch her blow hole. You'll be fine."

Annie took a deep breath and did as her sister said. To her surprise, she felt secure.

Naia took that as her cue to follow her own sister. She started a game of tag with Alex and McKiah.

Annie was a little nervous at first, but she soon got into it and started to relax.

By the time Alex and Annie returned to the boat for lunch and to get ready for scuba diving, Annie was looking forward to it.

As the kids ate and talked amongst themselves, Ray gave Alex a look.

"What?" Alex asked, taken aback.

"You promised I could go in with you next time." He explained.

"I'm sorry." Alex said, taking a sip of her juice. "You were busy stuffing your face when Annie and I went in. You can come scuba diving with me though."

"Now you're talking." Ray said. He hit Alex a high five and flashed her a smile.

After they had let their lunches settle, Dennis started instructing them in scuba diving.

Alex smiled as she swam beside McKiah fifteen minutes later. She loved the feeling of scuba diving even more than she thought she would. It was amazing to see the different colored fish and to go deeper into the water than she had gone before.

Annie was a little more reluctant, but she was finally getting the hang of it.

After a while, McKiah started swimming in a different direction.

Alex followed her and was soon surrounded by a few more dolphins.

Alex found out later how playful they were. She played tag with them for ten minutes before McKiah started leading her back towards the Midnight Star.

Surfing once again, Alex pulled off her mask and giggled as McKiah rubbed up against her.

Annie came up a few minutes later. She too had a dolphin guard.

Naia was swimming around her, occasionally nudging her side.

"Naia seems to really like you." Alex said with a grin.

"I like her too." Annie said. "So are you ready to go back?"

"I'm ready to get out of this suit and do some swimming with McKiah." Alex replied.

"Okay. Well let's get changed first and then you can come back in."

Alex nodded. She led the way back to the ship and climbed aboard.

Annie followed suit. She got something to eat while Hunter and Ray started a game of chess.

"So what did you guys think?" Dennis asked when he saw the kids had returned.

"It was awesome!" Ray exclaimed.

"It was fun." Hunter agreed.

"I would definitely do it again." Annie said, surprising Alex and Ray.

"You would?" They said in unison.

"Why do you two look so surprised?" She retorted.

Alex shook her head.

She went below deck to change out of her wet suit and returned shortly afterwards.

Jumping back into the water, she joined McKiah for a ride and was soon in the middle of the ocean with her best dolphin friend once again.

"Be careful!" Annie shouted as she watched her sister take off.

"I will!" Alex called back.

"Annie, you need to let her go sometime." Ray said with a pat to her shoulder. "She can take care of herself."

Annie nodded, but she didn't say anything.

Later that night, Alex was playing her whistle and just relaxing. She had already eaten dinner and the others were doing their own thing.

As she started playing McKiah's favorite song, she was surprised when Naia popped out of the water instead.

"Hey girl! What are you doing here? Where's your sister, huh?" Alex asked.

She reached out and patted Naia's beak affectionately.

Naia didn't react the way she usually did whenever Alex showered her with affection. She turned and swam a little ways away from the boat.

As Alex watched her, she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Naia, what's wrong, baby?" She asked. "Is something wrong with your sister?"

Naia squeaked in response.

"Where is she?"

Naia swam further away from the ship before circling it and coming back.

Just then, Annie came up from below deck where she had been reading.

She was just in time to see Alex jump into the water.

"Alex, what's going on?" She asked. She knew her sister wouldn't be taking a leisurely swim around seven at night.

"I think McKiah's in trouble!" Alex replied. "I have to go! I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell Uncle Dennis what's going on."

"Alex, wait!" Annie cried, but Alex had already dove under the water and was swimming at top speed to catch up with Naia.

Left with no other choice, Annie did what Alex had instructed her to do. She just prayed her little sister wasn't getting in over her head this time.

Alex was having trouble keeping up with Naia's strides. She wasn't as fast as her when it came to swimming, at least not in her Human form.

Making a split second decision, Alex morphed right there in the water.

She felt more free and instantly felt as though her energy had returned ten fold.

She sped after Naia, praying Annie had told Dennis and they were coming after her. She knew she could find the Midnight Star in the dark if she had to, but she had a feeling she was going to need back up for whatever was going on.

Zipping passed some very curious and confused sharks, Alex made a right and caught up with Naia in no time.

Seeing another ship up ahead, Alex shivered. She recognized it instantly.

'Gotcha!' Alex thought triumphantly as hse followed Naia in the direction of the ship.

Confused when Naia led her around the side of the ship, Alex gasped when she saw why.

A little ways away from the ship was McKiah. She was squeaking something awful and it looked like she was trapped in something.

"Hang on, girl." Alex whispered. She reformed and surfaced for air a minute or so later.

Swimming the rest of the way on her own, Alex reached McKiah in no time.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, McKiah. It's okay. I'm gonna help you. Alex is here now. How did you get trapped in this net, sweetie?" She asked.

She was about to zap the net, when she thought better of it. She didn't' want to risk hurting McKiah by accident.

She knew telekinesis wouldn't help. She was about to try morphing McKiah out, but realized she was too stuck for her to do that.

It was then that she saw the net was tied to the end of one of the ship's lines.

Getting an idea, Alex sent a zapper into the line, severing the tie.

Thinking quickly, Alex morphed McKiah, along with the net and headed back towards the Midnight Star. She needed Uncle Dennis's help if they were going to free McKiah.

Naia followed them, wanting to make sure her older sister was okay. She trusted Alex, but she still wanted to keep an eye on her.

Meanwhile in the lower deck of the Silver Moon, Nathan sipped at a glass of wine while gazing at a monitor in the corner.

"Well," Vince said, sipping at his own glass.

"Well what?" Nathan asked.

"Do I get my money yet?"

"The job is only half done." He said. "Although I gotta hand it to you. Recording that music we heard was a brilliant idea. The dolphin came right to us. We didn't have to do anything. That reminds me, go and make sure the net is secure."

"Why don't you go and do it. " Vince retorted. "I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Nathan asked.

"Celebrating." He replied.

"Don't get carried away yet." He advised him.

"I guess you're right. I'll go and check." He set his wine glass down and stood up.

The minute Vince arrived on the upper deck, he knew something was wrong.

He cursed aloud when he saw the cut line. He resisted the urge to punch something when he discovered McKiah and the net were gone.

Glaring out at the ocean, Vince vowlled that whoever had rescued the dolphin would get it. And he had a pretty good idea who it was…


	4. Chapter 4

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TSWOAM. They belong to Nickelodeon and Ken Lipman. Anyone you don't recognize, I own.

God loves you 

A/N: I told you the next chapter would be coming soon! I hope everyone enjoys this one!

"Deep Water"

Chapter 4

"Where is she? " Annie wondered as she stared into the wide ocean for any sign of her little sister.

"There she is!" Ray called a minute later. 'I see her!"

Annie sighed with relief when she too saw Alex emerging from the water.

"Alex, thank goodness!" Annie exclaimed when she saw she was unharmed. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex assured her. "But McKiah's not. We have to help her!"

"What's going on?" Dennis asked. He started lowering the ladder down for Alex to climb, but she shook her head.

"I'm not coming back up until McKiah's okay. Nathan trapped her in a net! I got her out of immediate danger, but I couldn't' get the net off. I tried everything." She emphasized the word as she gazed directly at Annie.

Annie got the jist and nodded.

"Let me see what I can do." Dennis offered.

"Can I stay with her?" Alex asked.

"I think that would be best." He agreed. "McKIah knows me, but she trusts you above anyone else. I'll be right back." He went below deck and returned shortly afterwards with something that resembled a medical bag in his hands.

"Shh, McKiah, it's okay." Alex soothed. "Uncle Dennis is gonna help you out of there."

Lowering himself into the water, Dennis started towards McKiah.

But as he got within five feet of her, Naia blocked his way.

She made a warning sound that Alex had only heard her make once before. And that's when their mother had been killed.

"Naia, it's okay." Alex tried to assure her. "Uncle Dennis just wants to help."

But despite Alex's assurances, Naia wasn't backing down. She may have been the baby of the family, but she was going to protect her sister from who she saw as a threat. And that person was Dennis.

Getting an idea, Alex sent a telepathic message to her sister. She prayed she was listening.

"Naia!" Annie called a minute after receiving her sister's call for help. "Naia, come here. Look what I have for you."

"Go see Annie. " Alex encouraged. "Go on."

But Naia wasn't going to be persuaded that easily.

"Annie, you might have to get in with her." Alex called normally.

"Okay." Her sister replied. She took two fish in her left hand before jumping over the side of the ship.

"Naia, look what I've got." Annie said enticingly. Do you want the snack?"

Naia glanced over at Annie for a minute before deciding she wanted to see what she had.

She swam towards her and was soon engaged in a game of tag.

"Come and get me!" Annie taunted playfully. "Come on Naia."

Naia couldn't help it. She raced after Annie and caught up with her easily.

"Do you want the treat?" Annie asked. "Look!"

Naia squeaked hopefully.

"You can have it," Annie started. "But you have to let Dennis help your sister. He's not gonna hurt her. I promise."

Naia glanced up at Annie and actually locked eyes with her for the first time since they had met.

Annie remembered what Alex had said and didn't break eye contact. She knew this was a big break through in their growing friendship and she wanted to keep it going strong.

"You can trust me." She said softly. "He won't hurt her."

Finally, Naia swam forward and took the fish from Annie's hand.

"Good girl." Annie praised. "That's a good girl."

After Naia was done eating the fish, Annie gave her one more before patting her beak and then her side.

"We can go over and watch what Dennis is doing, but you have to let him help McKiah. Okay?"

Naia clicked softly before rubbing up against Annie's right side.

"Good girl." Annie said with a grin. She led Naia over to where Dennis was trying to get the net off of McKiah.

Alex was talking to her softly in an attempt to keep her calm.

"See?" Annie asked gently. "Dennis isn't hurting her. He's trying to help her."

Naia squeaked softly before turning her gaze upon Dennis. She didn't leave Annie's side, but she didn't take her eyes off Dennis either.

"I almost have it. " Dennis told Alex.

"Good." Alex replied. "It's okay, McKiah. You'll feel better soon. You're being really good. I'm really proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, Miss Naia." Annie praised.

"There." Dennis said as he lifted the net from around McKiah's fin.

"Thanks." Alex said gratefully.

"You're welcome." Dennis replied.

McKIah squeaked as did Naia.

Alex giggled.

"I think McKiah and Naia are thanking you too."

"They're welcome too." Dennis said. "Now I think you girls need to get back on board, hmm?"  
"Can I say good night to McKiah first?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Dennis replied. With that, he went up the ladder.

"You're okay now." Alex told her. "Do you want a treat?"  
McKiah perked up a little at the sound of a treat.

But when Alex extended the fish towards her, she didn't' take it.

Alex tried again with the same results.

"Annie?" She said, her voice laced with worry. "Why isn't she eating? She usually eats for me."

Annie shook her head. For the first time in a long time, she didn't have an answer for her.

"I don't know, Al." She said honestly. "Maybe she's just not hungry."

"maybe." Alex agreed, although she sounded doubtful.

She tried one more time. To her relief, McKiah ate it.

"Good girl. I love you, McKiah. I'm so glad you're okay."

McKiah clicked at Alex as though telling her she loved her in return.

"All right, my Al, it's getting late." Annie informed her.

"Okay." Alex agreed reluctantly. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Be good, I love you both."

"Same goes for me. " Annie told the two dolphins.

Alex and Annie climbed aboard the ship a few minutes later.

"Alex, what happened?" Hunter asked. He came to her side and put an arm around her.

After Alex was sitting in a chair with Hunter beside her and Ray on her other side, she explained what was going on.

"Thanks." She said to Annie as her sister handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

Annie nodded. She sat down across from her sister and listened to her tell her tale.

"It was Nathan." She explained. "He captured McKiah in a net. I'm not sure what he wanted with her, but I couldn't leave her there. Naia came to get me and I went after her."

"You're lucky Nathan didn't see you." Dennis said with a frown. "You need to be careful."

Alex nodded.

"I still don't know how she got trapped in the first place." Alex mused aloud once hse was done telling the others everything.

Annie shrugged.

"beats me."

Ray's eyes suddenly traveled to Alex's whistle that was sticking out of her mini pack. He gasped in realization.

"Your whistle!"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Maybe they recorded the song you play for McKiah somehow."

"You think?" Alex asked.

"It's possible." Annie said, frowning.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Hunter commented.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"The day when Annie agrees with one of Ray's theories."

This got everyone laughing and the tension following McKiah's accident was broken.

But even as Alex relaxed with her family and friends, she had a feeling they hadn't heard the last of Nathan Blackstone…


End file.
